


Like a Rabbit- Part 3

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Sex toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

It was the fluff.

Severus Snape was not much for luxuries, whatever the subject. Of course, he was known to select certain extravagant items at the market, but those were reserved exclusively for planned potions. Now that he finally had free reign over his life, he fancied to live a simple and uncomplicated existence. Of course, if someone wanted to publish one of his potions or throw an Order of Merlin his way, he wouldn’t refuse the idea of making a name for himself. He simply did not understand the preoccupation people had with things he deemed unnecessary.

The things Snape considered absolutely essential could be counted off on one hand. His cottage, naturally, ranked right up there on the list, especially as it was right in the middle of the countryside and provided him as much privacy as he liked, away from any nosy neighbors and- more importantly- school children. Along with his cottage was his greenhouse, and then there was his workshop filled with cauldrons and beautiful bottles waiting to be filled with perfectly-brewed potions. He understood the importance of food and though he frequently skipped meals while working in either of the aforementioned locations, he did keep his cupboards as fully stocked with food as he kept his potions stores filled with ingredients. With those necessities numbered one through four, the fifth loathe as he was to admit it out loud, was Remus Lupin.

Remus had been there for him during the darkest of moments after the war, and Snape owed the man a debt that could never be repaid. Offering room and board was the first step in his path of gratitude, and offering his bed was a step towards something much different. Now, Snape could not imagine his home or his life without the werewolf.

Having Remus around was sometimes inconvenient, especially when the moon turned him furry. The viciousness was easily overcome with help from the Wolfsbane potion, but the sight of a fully-grown werewolf curled up in the corner of his bedroom still made Snape break out in a cold sweat and force back memories of ‘the incident’. Remus insisted they switch from coffee to tea, even in the mornings, which had infuriated Snape at first. Remus also preferred to tie up the bathroom in the pursuit of glorious, solitary, relaxing bubble baths. Snape scoffed at the extravagance but the scent of the soap was delectable and Snape pressed his large nose to Remus’ skin, sniffing deeply during sex and while the other man slept.

He appreciated Remus’ presence. At first, this was because it gave him a valid reason to wake up in the morning... the morning rolls in the sheets did not hurt, either. Then he came to adore their intellectually stimulating heated debates… which almost always ended in heated love-making or at least make-up sex. There was the understanding and the undergarments. The friendship and the fellatio. The sweetness and the sex. Having gone so many years without mates, the two were no doubt making up for that now.

Tonight was nothing out of the ordinary. After tea, he set some herbs up to dry overnight outside the greenhouse. He and Remus made stew and finished off the last of the bread they’d bought a few days ago in town. Then a spirited game of Wizard Chess led to touching and touching turned to petting which led to pieces being strewn about the couch and the floor.

In the middle of a kiss, Remus coyly apparated to the bedroom and Snape walked there, giving Remus an extra minute to get ready. Remus had not needed a minute, for all his preparation amounted to positioning himself face-down on the bed.

Even their bed looked like something out of a monk’s cloister. It was a simple mattress and box spring, with no headboard or footboard. The sheets were a boring grey, but upon them Remus practically sparkled. Snape laid himself out on the bed beside Remus, being mindful of his back which had a tendency to give out thanks to the snap it had received during a battle. Remus ran his fingers against Snape’s cheek and temple, so tender in his touch that Snape found his head tilting, wanting more.

Snape moved in, taking Remus’ mouth over with his own. The kisses started out intense and only grew stronger from there. Soon they were searching out each other’s weak spots- right behind the ear, at the nape of the neck, at the navel, and below…

Snape had his face buried in Remus’ hot crotch, rubbing the man through robes. He lifted his head and smiled. “Are you ready?” The question was merely a formality, because he could feel how ready Remus was. 

Still, Remus smiled and answered. “I’ve been ready since before the stew.” He rolled from his side onto his stomach and yanked at his robes. Snape helped as well, pulling them up to reveal a toy Snape had never before seen. Most of the butt plug’s black rubber roundness was buried deep in Remus’ fine arse, but the end of it greatly resembled the white tail of a bunny.

The first word that came to mind about it was ‘cute’ and Snape said as much with a snort. But then he repeated the word, more slowly, feeling himself drawn to it. At first it looked strange on Remus, but as Remus wiggled his rear end, Snape decided it actually fit quite well. It looked at home there, bright white against pale skin.

Remus turned onto his side again, craning his neck to look back at Snape. “Do you like it?” This was another entirely useless question. The uncharacteristic eagerness in Snape’s expression was unparalleled. Snape immediately lay back down and stuck his face right up to Remus’ arse. His finger traced the crack between Remus’ cheeks, sliding down and between Remus’ legs. With Remus’ balls pressing against his wrist, Snape’s hand gripped Remus’ cock and began jerking.

Meanwhile, his kisses stayed with the butt plug. They circled around, and then Snape began nuzzling into the bunny tail. The softness against his lips and cheek was surprisingly irresistible. The more he nuzzled, the softer it seemed to get. In just a few moments he could not get enough of it and rubbed his face against it with the same speed as he stroked Remus. He began making quiet, happy moaning sounds, which soon became quiet moans of pleasure.

As it tickled his face, so too did it tickle the rest of his body. He felt his whole body tingle and writhe with pleasure. And, too late, he realized he was close. So ready, so close, and Snape knew he should pull away and calm down a little so that he could keep the fun going a little longer. But truthfully he felt too good to resist the sensation. His eyes closed and his breath catching, Severus Snape’s seed was spilled out into his pants.

Afterward, he lay on the bed, the tip of his nose touching the tail, the after effects of his orgasm still gripping him. He felt Remus’ hand on his own, guiding it to resume stroking. Snape felt lazy and fatigued from the orgasm, but tried to stroke Remus’ cock properly. Luckily, it did not take long before Remus came as well.

Remus and Severus made beautiful, passionate love frequently. And while they occasionally used sex toys, such items were not necessary for their enjoyment. This time, however, had been different. This particular indulgence had, strangely and suddenly, really gotten to Snape. He was going to have to revise his list.

It was definitely the fluff that did him in.


End file.
